Not Crazy, Just Gifted
by The Angel of London
Summary: He WASN'T crazy. - The Not For The Faint Of Heart Competition by Cookies-And-Ink [Not M-rated, more of a K , perhaps?]


_**Operation Mentality: **__Your character suffers from a mental illness or disorder, perhaps one they've kept secret from their friends, perhaps one that's just formed._

They said I was crazy, that it was all in my head.

It wasn't.

The voices, they were _real_. Just because **they **couldn't hear the hissing...

But I did. I DID.

So I told them; I told Hermione and I told Ron.

I thought; _they will believe me because we're friends. I'm their friend and they're my friends._

But they said it was bad. They said I shouldn't listen to the hissing.

So I tried to ignore it, for them; my friends.

They only wanted me to be happy.

But I always missed the hissing. So much, so much.

And then it came back, so _this time _I followed it.

Hiss. Hiss. Hiss.

I was in a bathroom, for girls. And I saw one.

She was a ghost – translucent and floating.

Her tears weren't real, they told her.

But they were real to her.

I showed Hermione the bathroom and she told me it was broken.

"No, no! This is Myrtle!"

I was so happy to have another friend.

"Harry, let's go." Hermione was so rude, but she liked me.

I followed her, away from the hissing.

I did say 'bye' to Myrtle. And she said it to me too.

After that, Hermione was with me all the time.

She followed me like I followed the hissing.

But I didn't mind; it was like having a dog with you.

"_Harry... Potter... Kill..."_

And I told her about the voices. About the voices with a voice.

Not a sound, a voice.

She believed me.

I told her I saw shadows in impossible places.

She believed me.

I really liked Hermione.

But I had a bad teacher. He gave me headaches and smelled bad.

"P-p-p-potter," he says, "d-d-d-detent-t-tion."

He seemed sick, so I got him pumpkin juice.

But in class the hissing came back.

It wasn't a good hissing, it was dark and scary.

I remembered nightmares and loneliness.

And the bad teacher was there, with two faces.

But then a light woke me up – Hermione.

I didn't see Ron in the side anymore.

Only a sinister shadow in his place...

But then a buzzing came.

And I couldn't hear Hermione.

Her mouth moved a lot, but no sound came out.

Only buzzing.

Then I didn't see her mouth anymore.

...

I woke up in a white place, again.

And a man came to talk to me.

A long beard and blue eyes.

"What did you do yesterday?" He asked me.

And I told him:

I heard noises, sounds. _Hissing _and _buzzing_ and _crying._

_It was all sad noises and I didn't like them. I wanted them to stop!_

I followed the sounds, and Myrtle was in the bathroom.

Her not-so-real tears fell down her not-so-real face.

And down she went, into the toilet.

I walked more, and _**I **_hissed.

A magical door opened and I was pushed.

There was a slimy slide, but it was slippery and nice.

_Squelch. Squelch. Squelch._

I liked that sound.

And the bad teacher came.

His turban fell off and he turned around.

I saw a face; a very ugly face.

It made his head very big and very scary.

"_Harry Potter, see what I have become_

_A mere shadow of myself, forced to live off others_."

I was scared, so I ran until I saw a black shadow.

It was bigger than me and creepy and I was trapped.

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy." I wanted my Mum.

I wished and wished, and she appeared.

She had red hair and she had my eyes.

Her mouth didn't move but I heard her voice.

And I knew what to do.

So I jumped to the bad teacher and burned him with my love.

I attacked him and then the bad face disappeared.

It flew away and it went through me, and my scar hurt.

Then I attacked the creepy shadow.

I couldn't burn it, so I strangled it.

It turned red and red and red.

It exploded and I had black ink on me.

It crawled up my clothes and attacked _me_.

I screamed and screamed but no one came.

_HERMIONE! HERMIONE!_

My mouth was full of the blackness.

They went in my eyes and it hurt.

And my ears, and my nose.

Myrtle came and she sang, and it didn't hurt so much.

Then I woke up with the light.

...

They took me to a crazy people house.

They said they would help me.

But I'm not _crazy_.

I'm _**not**_.

**Entry for the '**_**Not for the Faint of Hearted Competition'.**_

**I don't even know what I just wrote. But I kind of like it.**

_**Words: **__742_

_**Posted: **__10__th__ April 2013_


End file.
